


Press to Record

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: March Bingo: Kink Card #5 [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn Video, Post-Coital Cuddling, bdsm relationship, no bdsm in this though, video erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey asks Mike how he might like to add to the things they've done with each other. Despite the potential risks, video recording ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press to Record

“Is there something you’d like to try that we haven’t?” Harvey asked.

He watched for a reaction; saw Mike stop chewing, eyes flying up to meet his.

They were standing at Harvey’s kitchen counter; spending a few minutes together before Mike went to hit the West Side bike path and Harvey went to help entertain key business clients over an afternoon of horse racing, food and cocktails at Belmont.

Which was why Harvey wasn’t eating, but Mike was. And also, Harvey thought, why he’d let himself ask Mike such a vulnerable question. Subs weren’t the only ones who experienced drop. The dip in Harvey’s mood at the thought of them being apart on a beautiful weekend day was…notable, to him.

Probably to Mike, too – thus the reaction.

“There is. Something,” Mike scooped up another bite of Raisin Bran, shrugging. “I’d like to… make a video. You know? Then watch it together. Fuck around while we watch it.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’ll think about it,” Harvey said, catching the ‘oh, sure' huff those words got out of Mike. “What?”

“’Don’t hold your breath,’ right? That’s what I just heard.”

“I said I’d think about it. But there could be consequences. You need to consider them.”

“Consequences, like….”

“You could find that the things I do to you feel good, but from outside of your head they look… more complicated.”

“You think I’ll freak out? I won’t want it anymore?”

“Hopefully nothing that drastic, but yes.”

“Don’t worry,” Mike drank the last of the milk from the bowl, walking it to the sink. “Won’t happen. And it doesn’t have to be a big deal; it’s not like we have to act like a couple of actual porn stars, you know? I buy a GoPro… and we hit record. Then we watch it or we don’t.”

“Fine,” Harvey said, accepting the quick but intent kiss on the mouth Mike offered on the way out of the room. “Pick one up. Order it on Amazon. Whatever.”

He couldn’t not feel better at what the words brought him; Mike’s most happy, tip-tilted smile and the wink of a blue eye as Mike left.

How could he say no, when it was something he wouldn’t mind seeing himself?

~*~

“Aww…c’mon. Let go…of me….” 

“Nope,” Harvey pressed down harder on Mike’s right hand which was pinned, at Harvey’s insistence, between Mike’s right, sweatpants-clad ass cheek and the sofa. “Not yet.”

“Jeeeesus….”

Mike was stretched out over him; both of then lengthwise on the couch, the video playing on a laptop on the coffee table to their left. 

They’d tried to hook it up to the TV screen, but Mike couldn’t find the necessary cable despite a lot of searching. And it was the first day in a week, the only day in _another_ week they knew for sure they’d have time to enjoy it, so…laptop it was.

“Look at you,” Harvey heard himself murmuring against Mike’s left temple, holding him closer as Mike squirmed. “You are amazing.”

They’d recorded a simple enough thing; Mike’s wrists tied, him getting eaten out and sucked, taking the small prostate vibe. It was ‘Thursday night’ stuff at best, but…. it was a hit.

Mike didn’t reply; was a solid three minutes past the point of really, really wanting to get his own damn hand on himself if Harvey wouldn’t touch him. Technically, they weren’t in their roles and Harvey knew Mike could go right to it if he wanted, but… habits were becoming habits….

“Pleeease, Harvey….”

“Okay,” he dropped a little south, his own hand slipping past the waistband of Mike’s sweatpants, skimming along a hipbone, dropping to tease fingers all over him and then rising to wrap around him and stroke; to start to tug with some intent. “But you did last another ten minutes on the video, so….maybe try to…”

“No way,” Mike pushed up into his hand. “Not ….um _mmnn_ gg… not happening.”

~*~

“For the record? You _could_ be a porn star,” he said into Mike’s ear, his hand still down Mike’s pants, skimming over his side from hip to knee, the two of them twisted around each other on the couch. “You’re that hot.”

“Bullshit.”

“Why bullshit?”

“You haven’t come yet,” Mike offered, and Harvey smiled at how languid it rolled out of Mike’s mouth. “You want me to flip over and suck you off.”

“No. I’m…fine, actually. I’d rather save it. Fuck you in the morning, before work?”

“Yeah," Mike said. "Yes. Oh, and … we’re dubbing that off; keeping a copy on a backup drive. Watching it on the big screen when I can find that damn….”

“You’ll get sick of it after a while,” Harvey warned. “It’ll lose its punch. Like any other porno.”

“That wasn’t porn, that was…oh, it was...good. We’re backing it up. And we can do more….”

“Like what?”

“Like one of your precious spankings of me that you enjoy too much.”

“I like the way you think.”

“Or we could role play; you’ll be the pizza-man and….”

“I seem to remember you saying something about us not feeling the pressure to act like porn stars?”

“Fine,” Mike said, turning slightly, settling into Harvey like he’d maybe crash here if it were an option. “So we set it up on the nightstand and whenever we happen to hit record…we hit record.”

“M’hmm….” Harvey settled in, too. “Sold.”


End file.
